Viaje Al Pasado
by Otsusuki-Shina
Summary: REEDITADO La nueva generación viaja al pasado, mientras problemas se avecinan.


Era un día caluroso en Konoha, se podía observar los grandes cambios que se habian hecho en la aldea luego de la guerra, parecía que el día prometía mucho, pero...no todo es lo que parece.

Ooh...sí?

Varios kilómetros alejados de las grandes puertas de las aldea de la hoja, se encontraban cinco chicos. Acababan de terminar su misión en la aldea de la niebla, saltaban de arból en arból con una rapidez que sorprendería a cualquier aldeano, apenas visible al ojo humano, pero ellos no eran humanos comunes y corrientes, tampoco digo que fueran monstruos, solo eran unos adolescentes con gran talento en el mundo ninja.

El grupo estaba formado por tres chicos y dos chicas, Uzumaki Boruto, un chico alto, bastante guapo, rubio, ojos color zafiro, una sonrisa zorruna, una piel blanquecina y dos marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas, vestía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca, sandalias negras, una capa del mismo color con bordes rojos y en su espalda traía una katana; Yamanaka Inojin un pelirubio, de unos ojos azules muy claros, con una piel tan blanca como el papel, vestía de negro(parecido a Sai cuando llegó al equipo 7) y traía una gran pergamino en su espalda junto a un pincel y tinta; Nara Shikadai un chico de cabello negro y con forma de piña, sus ojos de color esmeralda desmostraban aburrimiento, destacado por su gran intelecto y rapidez al tener que idear un plan en medio de una emboscada; Uchiha Sarada una hermosa chica cabello negro hasta la cintura, de ojos del mismo color, usa unos lentes rojos, poseedora del sharingan, vestía con un vetido rojo hasta el muslo, debajo unas calzas negras y sandalias del mismo color; Uzumaki Himawari, una chica de cabello negro-azulado hasta la cintura, ojos color zafiro, al igual que su madre es poseedora de byakugan, con dos marcas a cada lado de sus mejilla, vestía con un vestido amarillo que la llegaba hasta el muslo con unas calzas negras debajo y sandalias azules. Todos tenían 16 años, excepto Himawari que tenía 15.

-Ya quiero ver la cara del viejo cuando sepa lo bien que hicimos la misión, tebassa!jaja- grito Boruto, alzando el puño al aire. El resto lo miró con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.-¿qué van a hacer cuando lleguemos a la aldea?

-Yo solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir- dijo Sarada sin animos.

-Yo tenia planeado invitar a Himawari a comer ramen- dijo Inojin con tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirando a la chica, quien tenía un fuerte sonrojo y asentía a la invitación de Inojin con una linda sonrisa. Todo eso observado por Boruto que tenía el seño frunsido, porque no quería que su linda hermanita saliera con chicos...bueno no al menos hasta que cumpliera 40, quien sabe.

-NI SE TE OCURRA HACERCATE A MI HERMANA!- grito furioso Boruto con la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

-Pero nii-san ya acepte y si le dices a papá que voy a salir con Inojin, más te vale que duermas con los ojos bien abiertos- dijo Himawari activando su byakugan y mirando a su hermano de forma amenazante, haciendo que este temblara de miedo y asintiera con la cabeza rapidamente.

-Bien, pero la quiero en casa antes de las 11:30pm, NADA MÁS!- dijo Boruto.

-Claro que sí...cuñadito- dijo esto último Inojin sin que Boruto lo escuchara.

-Problemático- dijo Shikadai.

Siguieron saltando por los arbóles hasta que Sarada paró en seco, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Oe, que te pasa Sarad...- no terminó de decir Boruto, ya que Sarada le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano.

-Silencio, nos están siguiendo- susurro Sarada en un tono muy bajo pero suficiente como para que sus compañeros la escucharan.

De la nada aparecieron 20 ninjas renegados de la niebla, quienes les lanzaron miles de kunais en todas direcciones. Himawari activo su byakugan y utilizó el Hakke Sanjūni Shō para desviar los kunais, eliminando gran parte de estos, mientras Sarada terminaba con los que quedaban con ayuda de su sharingan. Boruto y Inojin estaban atentos ante cualquier otro ataque, mientras que Shikadai se encontraba pensando en un plan para acabar con ellos y terminar la misión. De la nada se comenzó a formar niebla alrededor de los ninjas de Konoha, haciendo que se les fuera imposible ver. Himawari al ver lo que pasaba se puso en posción de ataque y usó su Hakkeshou Kaiten, dispersando la niebla. Con la vista despejada, nuestros ninjas se miraron a los ojos, analizándose, Himawari estaba cansada había usado mucho de su chakra, Sarada tampoco se veía muy bien pero tenía más chakra que Himawari, en cambio Boruto, Shikadai y Inojin no habían usado mucho su chakra, así que podían aguantar un poco más.

-Como te sientes Himawari?- preguntó preocupado Boruto.

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansada- dijo Himawari con una sonrisa.

De pronto apareció un ninja renegado.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- dijo el ninja con una sonrisa tétrica-ninjas de Konoha eh... ustedes me estorban, nesecito teminar con esto rápido- el ninja miró en dirección a Sarada-hmm, pero que hermosura tenemos entre nosotros- el ninja se acercó a Sarada, pero ella activo su sharingan y hizo un chidori, haciendo que el ninja se alejara-jaja, así que una Uchiha ehh...me agrada.-

Boruto hizo un rasengan en su mano y corrió hacia el ninja, pero antes de llegar a él otro ninja apareció y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo hizo salir volando 5 metros y caer directo al piso.

El segundo ninja sacó un pergamino rapidamente de su espalda, hizo unos sellos que el equipo de Boruto no reconocieron y finalmente dijo una frase que no lograron entender. Despúes de eso todo quedo en blanco, lo último que lograron escuchar nuestros ninjas era la voz de Naruto y Sasuke gritandoles a lo lejos del bosque.

(en el pasado)

El nuevo equipo 7, conformado por Sakura, Naruto y Sai, había quedado con los demás(equipo 8 y 10) a entrenar y luego hacer un picnic, en el campo de entrenamiento 7. En él ya se encontraban Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai y Chouji. Luego de quetodos hablaran un poco llegó Shino, Kiba y Hinata, estos últimos riéndose mientras Kiba llevava a Hinata en sus hombros corriendo y gritando, llamando la antención de los demás, que los vieron divertidos por la forma en que estaban Kiba hacía "sufrir" a mejor amiga, ya que luego de el enfrentamiento de Hinata contra Pain, Kiba y shino se prometieron proteger con sus vidas a Hinata.

-Hola chicos!- gritó Kiba desde lejos alzando se mano.

-Kiba-kun, me puedes bajar?- preguntó Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa.

-hmm...no quiero- dijo Kiba con un puchero.

-Kiba-kun!-

-tsk, solo esta vez-

Cuando la bajó la primera en hablar fue Ino

-Y ustedes dos desde cuando tanta confianza?creí que no te gustaba que te cargaran Hinata...que pasó?-pregunto Ino con una sonrisa picara.

-...-Hinata quedó muda por lo que había dicho Ino, haciendo que apareciera un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Ino, lo que haga con Hinata no te importa-dijo Kiba molesto y mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo, pero que los demás notaron.

-lo que Kiba quiere decir pero no lo hace...claramente, es que basicamente sobornó a Hinata con dos cajas de roles de canela para llevarla en sus hombros y hacerle un pequeño favor-dijo Shino, quien apareció de la nada asustando a los demás.

-es enserio Hinata?-preguntó Sakura. Hinata simplemente asintió con la cabeza rápido y algo sonrojada.- y...que te pidió?- dijo picara.

-pues...eso es un secreto, jaja-

-Bien...- todos miraron a Naruto- creo que es momento de que comencemos a entrenar-dijo Naruto sintiedo al de molestia, para luego ir directo al campo de entrenamiento.

-problemático. Pero tiene razón, andando-

-Hai!-

-Hey Naruto, que te pasa?-preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-No es nada...-dijo algo pensativo-vamos a entrenar Sakura-chan! y bueno estaba pensando que talvez quisieras venir conmigo a Ichiraku?-rascandoce la cabeza-

Sakura lo miró algo decepcionada de su tonto mejor amigo al no notar los sentimientos de la ojiperla incluso habiendose confesado, talvez no en el mejor momento pero algo es algo, verdad?

-bien iré contigo, pero tú pagas- Naruto la miró dudoso- que tal si yo pago la mitad?- Sakura levanto una ceja- deacuerdo pero será solo esta vez.

-gracias Sakura-chan!-

Luego de su conversación se unieron a sus amigos al entrenamiento y luego de dos horas se sentaron a comer las delicias que Hinata preparó antes de venir. No falta decir que Chouji casi arraza con la comida, pero no era su culpa, simplemente Hinata cocinada fantástico.

De la nada se sintió una presión en el aire junto a un gran incremento de chakra en el ambiente. Todos se miraron. Sin pensarlo dos veces se ocultaron entre los árboles. A los pocos segundos un rayo de luz iluminó todo el campo, también así segandolos.


End file.
